villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost Girl (Pokémon)
The Ghost Girl is a specter who serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Ghoul Daze!", the 90th episode of the Diamond & Pearl series, and the 38th episode of the eleventh season of the Pokémon series, "Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension". She is an evil spirit that tries to capture humans and bring them to the spirit world. In the Japanese dub, she was voiced by Ikue Ohtani, who also provided the voice of Pikachu, and in the English dub, she was voiced by Michele Knotz. Appearance The Ghost Girl is a spirit who looks like a little girl with fair skin, black hair in a bob which hides her eyes, magenta-purple glowing eyes, yellow and orange short sleeveless dress and pink and yellow slippers. History The Ghost Girl is a spirit who is originally from the spirit world. When the portal to the real world had opened, she went to the real world, and wandered the Summit Ruins in Sinnoh in order to capture people and lure them into the spirit world. In "Ghoul Daze!", she first appears in the bushes, waving her hands and asking a guy named Conway to play with her. She hypnotizes Conway, and lures him to a cliff, but a Dusknoir saves Conway and the Ghost Girl disappears. Later, she comes across a Meowth, who is the Meowth from Team Rocket, and tries to lure him with food. Meowth is hypnotized by the Ghost Girl, but before he can follow her, the Dusknoir appears and prevents the Meowth from following her, and the Ghost Girl disappears. Later, she comes across a boy and a girl named Ash and Angie, respectively, and lure them to the Summit Ruins and to a mysterious cave, which was actually the entrance to the spirit world. When the Dusknoir attacked her, Ash and Angie battled the Dusknoir in order to protect her. However, the Ghost Girl then opens the portal to the spirit world and tries to suck Ash and Angie to the spirit world, but the Dusknoir appears and proceeds to protect Ash and Angie. The Dusknoir then turns around and blasts the Ghost Girl, sending her back into the spirit world and sealing the entrance, as Ash and Angie realize in shock that the Dusknoir was trying to protect them all along, and Conway realizes in shock that his "partner" was a ghost. It is unknown what happened to the Ghost Girl after this, but it can be assumed that she was trapped forever in the spirit world. Gallery Ghost_Girl_Hand.png|The Ghost Girl's first appearance, waving her hands in the bushes Conway_meets_Ghost_girl.png|The Ghost Girl meets Conway Ghost_Girl_Glowing_Eye.png|The Ghost Girl hypnotizes Conway; also her evil stare Ghost_Girl_Conway.png|Conway following the Ghost Girl Ghost_Girl_Lures_Conway.png|The Ghost Girl lures Conway to a cliff Ghost_Girl_Dusknoir.png|The Ghost Girl with a wild Dusknoir Ghost_Girl_Disappears.png|The Ghost Girl disappears into the sky Ghost_Girl_Lures_Meowth.png|The Ghost Girl luring Meowth Ghost_Girl_Meowth_Dusknoir.png|The Ghost Girl being stopped by the wild Dusknoir Ghost_Girl_Ash_Angie.png|The Ghost Girl meets Ash and Angie Spirit_World_Entrance.png|Professor Rowan telling the backstory of the mysterious cave, which explains how the Ghost Girl managed to get to the real world Ghost_Girl_Ash_Angie_Summit.png|Ash, Angie, Pikachu, Shinx and the Ghost Girl in the Summit Ruins Ghost_Girl_Flying.png|The Ghost Girl flying to the mysterious cave's entrance Ghost_Girl_Lures_Ash_And_Angie.png|The Ghost Girl lures Ash and Angie Dusknoir_Protects_Ash_And_Angie.png|The Dusknoir tries to protect Ash and Angie from the Ghost Girl Ghost_Girl_Evil_Grin.png|The Ghost Girl's evil grin Ghost_Girl_Spirit_World.png|The Ghost Girl once again tries to lure Ash and Angie to the spirit world Ghost_Girl_Sucking_Ash_And_Angie.png|The Ghost Girl tries to suck Ash and Angie to the spirit world Ghost_Girl_Shock.png|The Ghost Girl, mere moments before being blasted off to the spirit world Ghost_Girl_Defeat.png|The Ghost Girl's defeat - being blasted off to the spirit world and being trapped there forever Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress, Ikue Ohtani, is famous for providing the voice of Pikachu in the Pokémon Anime and the "Pika!" sound in the Pokémon Games. In the anime, aside from Pikachu, Ikue Ohtani also voiced Sawyer from Pokémon the Series: XY. Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic